Seniors To Be
by JoukaiDragon
Summary: *chapter five up*It's been a year since they all arrived at G.O.A., they now have a chance of becoming senior candidates. Who makes it? And what happends after that?? R+R Please
1. Thoughts and Tests

A/N Okay this is my first fanfiction, so please give me some slack. This story is based on what I think will eventually happen to the MK group. I just sat in front of my comp thinking of an idea, and this suddenly struck me. Even though I've watched most of the episodes, everyone's probably OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, no matter how much I wish I did. There are two parts that belong to the anime series, one near the beginning, and one towards the end. Of course they're sightly altered. If you think you had claim to this idea first, prove it, then I'll take this story down. Otherwise, enjoy. ^-^ Oh yeah, and the little sqiggly lines (~) are the beginning and ends of a person's thoughts, mainly Zero.  
  
  
  
Tests and Thoughts  
  
(This story begins the night that Erts was just promoted to pilot, in the room that Zero shares with Hiead and Clay.)  
  
~Don't worry Erts, I will be a pilot, I will.~ a certain brown haired boy continues to think long after he was suppose to be asleep. ~I'll be up there before you know it. We'll fight side by side against Victim, and my mom will finally be cured.~ Thoughts like these continued to float aimlessly though his head as he slowly drifts into sleep.  
  
**That morning**  
  
"ZERO!!!!! Wake up already!! We're going to be late again!" Clay yelled into the sleeping boy's ear.  
  
"Huh?" Apparently he fell off the bed, and it took him a few minutes to register what his roommate was saying. Eventually it got through his thick skull. "OH NO!!" suddenly awake he began to get dressed, "Faster, faster, need to move faster," he muttered to himself as he hopped around the room pulling his sock on.  
  
**Later on....**  
  
"I....really....think.....that.....Hiead......should.......wake.....us.....u p.......when......he......does...." Clay complain between breaths as they rode the elevator up.  
  
"Oh yeah, like a slime-bag like him would even bother," Yamagi countered, "Besides, if you went to sleep when you should have, you guys wouldn't have this problem."  
  
The door to the Cueval room opened,and in poured four of the five pilot candidates. They sat sprawled in front of a man looking at his watch.  
  
"Your five seconds late," he growled loudly, "If you don't come on time then you'll never become a pilot. Now for those five seconds, how about ten laps around G.O.A. to shape you boys up!"  
  
**Later that night....**  
  
Zero Enna lay awake in bed thinking about his life, his goals, and his purpose. ~Is this what the rest of my life on G.O.A. is going to be like? Waking up late, running to class, running laps after class, lunch, more class, floating in space to get rid of z-gravity phobia, and then sleep. I hope this is all worth it, I hope.~ (a/n do they even eat dinner? just wondering...)  
  
**Three or four months later... or is it five? Oh what the hey, we are now time hopping to about a week before the new candidate ceremony, which, if you didn't already know, occurs once a year.**  
  
*Zero sits up as soon as he wakes up and yawns* "Clay, when does class start? Clay?" *looks over and realizes that Clay's asleep.  
  
"Alright, the last question. 'Describe the quantum state.' That's easy! The quantum state is any of the possible......z...Z...z...Z.." Clay muttered in his sleep, apparently drifting farther off. (a/n: The smart one dreaming of a test, what else is new? I just threw that in because my brother was studying it right next to me. ^_^)  
  
"Great! Clay's asleep," Zero told himself until the great though finally dawned on him, "Hey! I woke up before Clay for once!" As he looks farther over, he sees a newly made bed, and before he can begin to set a goal on waking up before Hiead, he wonders what time it is.  
  
"Five in the morning!!!!" He shouted outraged as he looked at the clock, and waking up Clay in the process.  
  
"Zero!" Clay replied, defiantly annoyed, "Go back to sleep already!"  
  
"No I can't! If Hiead can wake up this early to train, he'll get ahead!! I can't let that happen, I just can't!" and with that he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran out the door toward the training rooms.  
  
**In the hall a few yards away from the door**  
  
Zero began to run as fast as he could to catch up with Hiead when suddenly he slammed into someone, someone tall.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, candidate?! And why are you in such a hurry?!"  
  
~Azuma, the instructor, oh great, now I'm in for it.~ Zero thought as he came to his senses after the collision.  
  
"I'm up to train, Sir. I can't let Hiead get ahead of me," he frantically replied as he tried to get pass Azuma.  
  
"Well, is that so?" Azuma replied with a twisted smile, "Why don't I help you? Twenty laps around G.O.A. in magnetic boots, and then practice in study hall. When your done, gather up your little friends, and report to the running room."(a/n. Okay I don't know what it's called, you know, the room with the hamster wheels that they had to run in on the first or second episode. I love my hamsters ^-^).  
  
At the sound of his assignment, Zero couldn't help but groan.  
  
Azuma: "What was that I heard?" Azuma questioned menacingly.  
  
"Oh nothing." Zero replied, while thinking about how he can get out of this.  
  
"Good, now get started!!!!" Azuma yelled, watching Zero run down the hall to begin.  
  
**Eventually....**  
  
The stainless steel door slid open as the exhausted candidate 88 walks in, automatically collapsing on his bed.  
  
Clay was shocked to find that Zero had woken up before he did, and seeing the missing person suddenly walk in and collapse got him worried.  
  
"Zero, where were you this morning?" Clay asked, seriously concerned.  
  
"Ah wahs wunning." Zero replied, half asleep.  
  
"What did you say? No matter, class will start soon, so you better wake up unless you want to run laps again." With that said, Clay began to get ready as Zero groaned and complained about laps.  
  
"Oh, no," Zero groaned, "Azuma told me to get everyone to go to the running room today," the boy suddenly remembered, obviously hating the idea.  
  
**Later, after he got up and got all the guys together in the running room.**  
  
"Wow, we're actually here before the teach for once," Yamagi noticed and smirked.  
  
"I think we're late, and he got tired of waiting," Roose thought silently out loud.  
  
The door suddenly slid open to reveal an exhausted, probably sleepless, old man.  
  
"What are you doing gawking at me for? Get started!" he barked.  
  
**We suddenly cut to a scene where the five boys are running in hamster like running wheels ^_~**  
  
"Um, instructor?" Zero began while running, "Why are we doing this again? Didn't we do this when we first got here?"  
  
"Don't question what I do!" he yelled as he cranked up the machine five levels on Zero's section.  
  
"Ah! Yes, Sir!" Enna swiftly replied, showing obvious strain as he tried to keep up.  
  
After the wheel running, they all began to run in magnetic boots around G.O.A. Zero still wanted to be first, although Hiead managed to stay just a little bit in front of him. Next was the scan for atomic. It began to feel like their first day there, again.  
  
"I don't want to go in!" a blue-eyed boy shouted as the nurses tried to shove him into a tube like container, "I don't have atomic!!! I don't!!" Well we all know that he eventually was shoved roughly in.  
  
"Don't worry, we just want to check if you've broken anything, or if any atomic replacements are needed," a kind nurse with pink hair told Zero as she tried to calm him down.  
  
**Skipping forward to the next day since we already know the day will continue like it did, about a year ago, when they first arrived on G.O.A.** (a/n oops i think i forgot to put in the hair cut part ^_~)  
  
"Zero, aren't you afraid of zero-gravity?" Azuma taunted while the candidate was in the simulation, this time against five Victim, "I mean, there's nothing under you is there?"  
  
"I know, Sir," was the reply as Zero continued to destroy the Victim.  
  
"Impressive, Kizna. I see you've finally rid him of his z-gravity fear," Azuma congratulated.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. All in the line of duty," Kizna replied, beaming with pride.  
  
"Congratulations Enna! You'll be a pilot soon enough. Fortran! You're up!" the instructor yelled.  
  
For the rest of the week, the pilot and repair candidates showed their skill and dedication working harder and harder, but for what reason, Instructor Azuma did not say. Then again, they didn't know that it's been a year, not until two days before the ceremony did they begin to suspect, when the pilots docked on G.O.A.. The next day, they were told the importance of what they were doing.  
  
**The day after the pilots arrived.**  
  
"Candidates," their instructor began, after their training class, "it's been a challenge to whip you all into shape, making you do the best you can, and believe me, some of you still can't," Azuma suddenly shoots a disappointed look at Clay, "But as you all should know by now, it's one day away from a year since you first arrived here, and tomorrow is the ceremony. Tomorrow, depending on your scores on the tests we've been running this past week, some of you will be moved up to senior status, while others will have the choice of either leaving G.O.A. or going through another year, hopefully achieving senior status later on. Now that your warned, I want you all to arrive tomorrow at nine in the morning in the main hall wearing the ceremonial garb. Aren't you lucky, extra sleep, and you'll be needing it if you don't want to be running more laps because of tardiness."  
  
  
  
A/N: Please read and review. I want at least 5 review, good or bad, flames are welcomed. If I feel inclined to do the next chapter, I will. I have the idea, but life gets in the way, mostly my mom who wants me off the computer. If you want to know, in the next chapter the 'promoted ones' meet their new classmates and well.... you eventually figure it out. 


	2. Ceremony Problems

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to keep each chapter short for the time being. If I can get more time, I'll write longer chapters. This is just the beginning of the ceremony part, I guess the idea just popped up in my head to make this a whole section on its own. I probably have most of the details wrong since I never had the chance to watch the first three episodes -_- Anyway, enjoy my really short chapter (I'm working on the third chapter whether you read it or not.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, or any of it's characters, although if I could, I'd go out and buy the legal rights to them, then create about 20 more episodes because, frankly, I don't think 12 is enough. But of course that isn't happening anytime soon. The only thing I own are the conversations that occur in this fic, and the thoughts too. I don't even own the scene.....  
  
  
  
Ceremony Problems  
  
"Why do I have to were this thing?" Zero asked no one in particular as he tugged on the red and white official uniform. "This thing is so gosh darn uncomfortable!"  
  
"ZERO!! Stop that racket right now!! And stop fidgeting too!" Azuma yelled into the boy's ear while pounding him.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" he replied as unenthusiastically as he could while rubbing his head and trying to pay attention. Of course, it didn't last long. As soon as the man began the tediously long speech, the same as last year's, Zero began to fall asleep.(a/n: Just imagine a sleep bubble suddenly appearing as he pretends to pay attention)  
  
"You know Zero," Clay whispered, "If you become a senior candidate, you're one step closer to becoming a pilot."  
  
"Really?" Clay finally had the boy's attention, and he became wide awake to listen. ~Interesting. It's just as I thought, mentioning the goddesses or becoming a pilot and he hangs on to your every word.~ Fortran secretly thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, really. You see, once your a senior candidate, it means that you completely qualify for becoming a goddess pilot. And to top it all off, you get to help the Ingrid in battle if you do well enough on the testes and spars. You get to do all of this because being a senior means you went through the required first year of training and did well. A lot of people don't make senior until their second year here. Being a senior...." as Clay rattled off, listing every possible thing he knows about becoming a senior, he drifts into everything he knows about the pilots. Suddenly, someone sitting very close to them clears their throat very loudly*AHEM!*. Clay stops talking suddenly, and realizes that he and Zero are talking over Kizna.  
  
"Stop talking you two! I'm trying to listen to the speech! Besides, if you two get caught, I'll have to run laps too because I didn't try to stop you, so quit it before Azuma notices" Kizna whispered impatiently.  
  
At that instant, Saki suddenly noticed that Clay, Kizna and zero were talking, "Could you guys stop talking already?" Well, she got no response from any of them, "Clay I didn't want to do this but..."  
  
"Owww! Ow, ow, ow!" Clay, in the response to the pain, cried out, "What was that for?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't be quiet. We could really get in trouble you know," Saki replied, still holding on to Clay's ear. (A/n: O.O oh well....my mom does it to me, mind as well well torcher them too.)  
  
"I stopped talking, so you can let go now," Clay was still flinching from the pain.  
  
Saki reluctantly let go, but sadly enough, their instructor noticed the noise and walked over.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this commotion?" Azuma asked gruffly, "First chit chat, then arguing, and now Clay shouting in pain. Would you like to be excused from this ceremony, and marked with demerits?"(A/n: um... does anyone remember what their called? It wasn't demerits, it was something else.)  
  
"We're sorry, Sir, It won't happen again," Kizna replied quickly, with the other three murmuring in agreement.  
  
"Well it better not," was his reply, and with that he resumed his place.  
  
Not so far away was Hiead apparently smirking at how stupid and weak they are, and also hoping that Zero will be forced to leave, while he gloats at how pitiful it is for Zero to be stuck as a lower candidate. (A/N: There's Hiead, drifting off into a dream world, probably void of Zero or with Zero dead, while on the outside he looks like he's paying attention. The candidate role-model, pays attention, excellent skills in the pro-ing, and determined beyond belief...... okay, I'm gunna stop now.)  
  
"...and now with that set in order, I'd like to announce this year's new senior candidates," the man up on the platform stated suddenly.  
  
"Alright! Now the good part! I can't wait to be a senior!" Zero suddenly shouted.  
  
The man paid no attention to Zero and continued, "....These people are what we expect all new recruits to become in the future, strong, compassionate, and skilled at their work....."  
  
"ZERO!!! Keep it down! You don't know if your a senior yet, for all we know, you could have been demoted to a lower rank because of your big mouth!" Kizna hissed to Zero.  
  
"Zero, she does have a point. We both might be held back because of the hacking we've been doing," Clay added.  
  
"You three keep it down!! This is your last warning!" a voice, most likely Azuma's, scolded them from somewhere at the end of the line.  
  
The three snapped back to attention once again, and listened to the rest of what the man was saying.  
  
"....They have put up tremendous effort through out this past year, and with luck, they will become our future pilots and pilot repairers. Now for their names, I shall list them alphabetically by last name, by the name of the pilot candidate, the candidate's repair is also promoted unless stated other wise..."  
  
"Oh wow, the pilot candidates get all of the fame," Kizna suddenly said, quite unhappy.  
  
"First on the list," the man continued, "Is number 23: Alyon, Sky. Number 56: Amicron, Mil....."  
  
"This might become quite interesting, I wonder how many new seniors there are with a last name starting with 'A'" Clay wondered aloud.  
  
"....Number 80, repairer only, Ceray, Islei...."  
  
"Oh well, only two. Interesting. The repairer made it, but the--"  
  
"Clay, keep it down, I want to hear this," Saki complained.  
  
By the time Saki stopped Clay from talking, the list moved on to the E's, " Number 93, no repairer, Elias, Jeri. Number 25: Elwood, Tristen...."  
  
"This is it Zero, are you nervous?" Clay asked. With no reply he asked again, "Zero?" When he looked over, he saw Zero shaking violently as another name rolled by.  
  
In Zero's mind the same thoughts ran circles over each over repeatedly, pounding his brain, basically almost causing him a mental break down as he waits for his number and name to be called, ~Did I make it? Did Hiead make it? What if Hiead made it but I didn't? Will Kizna make it? What if Kizna did and I didn't? Will Kizna get a new partner? Will she decline to stay my partner? Will I decline if the same thing happens the other way around? Why am I so nervous? Is Kizna nervous? What am I going to do if we both didn't make it, but Kizna wants to leave G.O.A.?~  
  
Standing next to him, was Kizna Towry who had the same questions running each other over in her head, only reversed and with thoughts of poor Ikhny instead of Hiead.  
  
Next to her was Clay Fortran, which, for the moment had simple thoughts, ~I know Zero already made it, but I won't, unless they had a miscalculation. I couldn't even last a minute when they were deciding the top candidate. Well. the moment of truth comes after they announce 'Number 88: Enna, Zero'. I wish I could fight, but I'm just not meant for the battle field, maybe I can apply for G.O.A technical support candidate after all this. I wonder how Saki will take the news.~  
  
Farther down the line was Hiead Gner, next to Saki, thinking thoughts of venom, ~If Enna makes it, I can finally break his neck during daily sparring practice. Of course I made it, hopefully Ikhny doesn't. She does nothing but weigh me down, making me slower then Zero, and that can't be allowed.~  
  
And, of course, Ikhny Allecto, ~I really do hope Kizna and Zero make it! I already know Hiead will, but what about me? I'm so weak, and I'll probably hold Hiead down. I don't want to disappoint him.~  
  
While Yamagi Kushida, Tukasa Kushcha, Saki Mimori, Roose Sawamura and Wrecka Toesing stand calmly, they are confident that Zero and Kizna will make it, but worry about whether they will. Clay, Saki, Yamagi and Tukasa don't have much longer to wait. While Roose and Wrecka need to wait longer still  
  
Meanwhile at the end of the line, stands their instructor supporting a maliciously twisted smile. What it's for, we'll soon find out.  
  
Slowly, the man continued to recite the list, as if slightly confused, "Nu... number eighty....... eighty......... No that can't be right, eighty has already been called. Wait, here it is. Number 88, repairer only..............."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG I'm soooo mean, oh well. *shrugs* Why was that man confused on the numbers? Good question its actually because...........  
  
Azuma:Don't tell them!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Fine! alright! Don't you just wonder why Azuma is sooooo mean to Zero? You've read, now review. I think all of them are really OOC, if you have any suggestions, just put them in the review. I hope to get the third part out by Tuesday.  
  
Zero:How about now? I wanna know why I didn't get pick!  
  
A/N:*Glare* I can't type that fast you know. Oh, and I don't really mention Hiead that much because 1)He's a really complex character and 2)In Curriculum 10:Jealousy(the anime) he seem to change so much (but sadly he's still a jerk) and he basically scared me to death, or maybe it was because it was midnight and I was home alone.... hmm...... ANYWAY, don't listen to me, chances are, your wasting your time. 


	3. Once in a Lifetime

A/N: Thanks for the really nice reviews. I probably won't get the next chapter out until Friday or so. School day+mom=close to no computer time. Yes I'm being really cruel to Zero right now, I just felt like making him suffer a bit. ^-^. No flames so far, YaY!  
  
Immortal Shinryu: Actually, that just means that no one's reading your story.  
  
A/N: *Steps on her face* I got reviews didn't I? Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MK or any characters in it, but if I did, I'd make more episodes for sure!!!  
  
  
  
Once In a Lifetime  
  
continuing since the last line------"....... Wait, here it is. Number 88, repairer only......"  
  
At this, Zero's hopes and dreams started to seem so distant. He slumped and began to zone out when.....  
  
"Enna, Zero," the man finished the sentence off.  
  
"WHAT THE....????!!!!!! WHO PUT THAT DOWN?!!?!? I am NOT a girl!!" came the reply from the outraged teen, "You can't do this to me!!!!"  
  
"So Zero, when did you find out you were a repairer? Or did you put in a request?" Yamagi snickered after Zero stopped yelling.  
  
"Hmm.... that's odd, I could have sworn that Zero wanted to be a pilot, not a repairer." Clay added with an expression of deep thought on his face.  
  
"I wonder," Roose began, "who would play this sort of trick on Zero."  
  
"Zero's a repairer now?" Wrecka asked, "Oh that's great!! Now I can run experiments on him to figure out how he became a repairer." *Everyone else sweat drops except Hiead and Zero*  
  
"I AM NOT A REPAIRER!!!!! AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR EXPERIMENT!!!!" Zero shouted and his cheeks going pink with embarrassment.  
  
Hiead just stood there smirking at how stupid they were all being, plus the fact that, according to the list, Zero is a repairer. (a/n: oh wow, he actually has an expression on his face now! I hope it doesn't get stuck there.)  
  
The other repairers just stood there, with politely confused faces, and Kizna too confused to shut Zero up, but then, after letting it soak in for a while, they all burt out giggling. And at this point, Zero Enna, the supposed boy repair was redder then a ripe macintosh apple, whether with anger or embarrassment, we'll never know, perhaps both.  
  
Conversations broke out everywhere, apparently commenting on the boy repairer.  
  
"Um... excuse me," The man at the podium began, "Hello? Is anyone listening?" nobody was,"QUIET!!!!!*Dead silence filled the room* *The man clears his throat ::Ahem::* Thank you, back to business. Please excuse the mistake, this list was tampered with some how. The correct name was: Number 88, Enna, Zero. Just Enna, Zero, as in the pilot and repairer candidates made the list. *Clears throat again* Now where was I? Oh yes: Number 56 Finlang, Jusea. Number 87, Gner, Hiead..... "  
  
"Aw man! Oh well, it figures, having a partner that believes in running away. Anyway, congrats Zero, Kizna," Saki said, slowly, and slightly annoyed.  
  
"Running away is a refined technique! I also knew that I wouldn't make it," Clay admitted.  
  
"So did the rest of us, when you kept refusing to fight, but hid behind a rock, or what ever you could find," Saki once again pointed out, obviously disappointed  
  
.  
  
"Don't worry Clay, you'll probably make it next year," Zero said, trying ot cheer him up.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me," Clay reassured him,"Life will be quite interesting *adjust glasses* with out you." ~I'll tell him after I ask for the position in technical support, and get it.~"  
  
"Clay!! When are you going to stop saying that?!?" Saki nagged at him, once again.  
  
".....Number 145, Yamakiro, Yuske. That is all for our new seniors this year. I'd like to tell you now that if you weren't called, it does not mean that your an absolute failure, it just means that you and your partner work so well together, but you don't exactly meet requirements and we'd like you to continue working out all of the kinks. Now if you moved up, but your partner didn't, it was only because you excelled above and beyond your partner, and we need to find you a partner at your level. Now all new recruits may leave for their rooms, tomorrow is going to be one tough day for you all, as for the rest of you, stay for an announcement," apparently the man finished the list while they were talking.  
  
Yamagi had made the cut, judging from his expression, while Roose didn't. The new recruits made a racket they left the auditorium, talking all the while.  
  
"Now, since you all have already taken your health and stamina tests," the announcement started out," you won't need to attend class for the next two days. After which, you will be assigned your new groups and schedule around 9:00, during breakfast. Seniors will not be able to spar until next week, the sparring practices will be arranged by instructor Azuma and Hajaki. Please enjoy your time off, possibly bond with your partner, practice fencing in study hall, or go to the relaxation room for a rest or a swim, rules and regulations for the relaxation room will be posted next to the entrance. You are all now excused."  
  
"Hey Zero wanna go for a swim tomorrow? Or are you just going to sleep until lunch??" Yamagi asked as they were leaving the auditorium.  
  
"How about Study Hall, and then swimming after lunch?" of course Zero wanted to practice, you have to expect that of him, especially if he wants to beat Hiead to becoming a pilot.  
  
"Fine, see you tomorrow," and with that Yamagi left for his room.  
  
**Later, in the hall outside the auditorium**  
  
"Azuma!" Oh gosh, he knew that voice, from his old piloting days.  
  
"What do you want Rill?" he didn't want to waste time, he had new recruits that need to be examined tomorrow, and he wanted some shut eye.  
  
"I just wanted to know how and why you tampered with the new seniors list for," Rill asked as uninterested as possible.  
  
"Dang it, how'd you know it was me?" he could have swore with the way he concealed his tracks that everyone would think it was a candidate into hacking.  
  
"It was pretty obvious considering you were smiling like a fool right before his name wa called," Rill said, as if it were completely out in the open.  
  
"Well, on the computer,you were suppose to enter the names of the candidates that passed the tests with flying colors, so to speak, after it was all entered, it was saved, then displayed for the instructors to check whether it was correct or not. Well, that's when I started, I entered in a few things and saved it," Azuma said proudly,"As for the reason, the way that boy treats me is enough reason."  
  
"First of all, you could be removed form G.O.A for pulling a stunt like that, and second, if you call that a reason, you should check how your treating him," as she added this note of disapproval, she turned to walk away. When she had walked about five paces she told him, with out turning around,"By the way, Zero's now in your senior class," after, she slowly turned a corner, issuing a mischievous look.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? R+R, chapter writing needs encouragement, plus, constructive criticism is good for me. Next chapter I'm going to put more Hiead and the other candidates, maybe even a senior or two. Here comes my week off of the computer -_- so not good. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that my mom encourages my writing and all, it just she encourages my WRITING, not my typing. If it doesn't make sense, join the club. Until next time. 


	4. A Day Off

A/N YaY! Chapter 4!!! Not as good as I hoped, but oh well, writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: I only WISHED I owned Megami Kouhosei, but of course, I don't. (I just saw the last episode of the anime, there are only 12!!!! Not good!! It ended on a positive note, but I can't believe that that's it!! *sniffs loudly twice* How could they do things like this?)  
  
**The next day***  
  
"Yes sir, I understand the responsibilities of taking this position on," Clay replied in up most sureness.  
  
"Yes, but being a candidate in this category also requires a partner, and...." a man behind a desk replied.  
  
"Saki would probably love to start as well, we both enjoy working with technology," Clay, hastily answered.  
  
"Alright, candidate, consult her today about this change of plans. You do realize that you will be staying where you are, due to limited occupancy on G.O.A. correct?" this man, either concerned or uneasy asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir, I do realize. I'm on my way right now to consult ny repairer." and with that the boy left the small office with he words 'Position Replacements Office'.  
  
**In another part of the spacecraft, later on**  
  
*pound pound pounding at the door* "ZZZEEERRRROOOO!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Yamagi yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"*groans* can I have ten more minutes?" Zero asked that morning, half asleep.  
  
"More sleep? What time did you go to bed? It's already noon!!" Yamagi retorted,"What happened to 'study hall first, and swimming after lunch'?"  
  
"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming," Zero reluctantly answered, and slowly rose out of bed, drowsy with sleep.  
  
**later on**  
  
"'You are only allowed to go into the relaxation room lake with only yourself, and a G.O.A regulation swimming suit, which can be picked up at the room down the hall to you left. Please be aware of shallow and deep parts of the lake, depth maps can be viewed in the room down the hall to your right. Everything with in the relaxation room is valuable, and difficult to cultivate on G.O.A., do not pull anything out, burn, cut, or otherwise damage any life with in the boundaries..... and the list goes on. Why are there so many rules for this place?" Zero asked after he had read most of the rules for the relaxation room.  
  
"I have no clue," Yamagi replied, "maybe to annoy us, and give the instructors a reason to give us demerits."  
  
"I think it's because everything in the relaxation room is so delicate and hard to come by, that we must preserve it all," Roose answered as the three of them began to walk to the room with the swimming suits.  
  
After walking down the hall and picking up the G.O.A. regulation swim suit, which Yamagi complained about and Zero stood there confused, they were finally going in the pool.  
  
"Um, Yamagi? What does swimming mean, and what are we doing in all of this water?" Zero asked. Zero grew up in a low budget colony, where water wasn't meant to be wasted at all, there fore, no pools.  
  
"Are you telling me you've never been swimming before? All you need to do is get in the water, Roose, do you know how to swim?"  
  
"I don't think so," was the reply.  
  
"Yamagi! Like th...." Zero did as Yamagi told him, but seems to be drowning.... in the shallow part.  
  
"This is going to be loooong day," Yamagi muttered to himself with a sigh.  
  
Zero, who finally stopped drowning, and was now on the grass began to wonder where Clay, Kizna and Hiead were, and what they were doing.  
  
**On another side of the ship, in a dark room with windows looking out into space.**  
  
~When am I going to finally pilot an ingrid? Am I going to be in Zero's unit again? Why do the new recruits have to take so long with their test? I should be in class tomorrow, perfecting my skills. Why didn't Allecto just go home? That would have supplied me with another partner, and possible a better one.~ Hiead, thought out every aspect so far, while starring out into empty space.  
  
Slowly a small figure approached him slowly, he paid no attention and continued his line of thought, after thinking about this appearance ~I'm just going to let her stay there for a while, if she won't bother me, I'll spare her. The people who checked the final tests on the new senior candidates were wrong, she is the one holding me back.~ Hiead and Ikhny continued to sit quietly near each other, each with different thoughts flowing through their minds.  
  
**In the hallway before the candidate repairers' room, number 87-89**  
  
"So you see, working as a technical support candidate for G.O.A. is better suited to what I can do, and if you want, you can come and become one as well. You don't even have to pack, you get to stay in the same room you're staying in now. What do you say?" Clay had just finished explaining his choice, and is currently trying to get Saki to do the same, because if he received a new partner, it would take considerable time to become accustomed to each other.  
  
"Saki, I really think you should try it! It'll be fun, and you can tell me all about it right before we go to sleep." Kizna urged.  
  
"Oh alright! But this is only because I don't think you have a chance of becoming a pilot." Saki admitted.  
  
"Great! It's all settled! now excuse me, I have to put some last minute adjustments to my pro-ing, Zero really threw it off the scale last time. See you later!" and with that matter settled, Kizna began to jog toward the pro-ing bay.  
  
**Later on**  
  
"There you go, perfect!! How do you feel about this new arrangement? We now have to battle even harder now, the seniors would do anything to beat us, we just have to keep strong," Kizna assured her pro-ing as a certain brown- haired boy walked in.  
  
"Kizna, can we practice tomorrow instead of today? I think I drank too much water, and it hurts..." Zero complained.  
  
"How could you drink too much water, unless... did you go swimming today?" Kizna, with a positively concerned expression asked.  
  
"How did you know?" the brown haired boy was confused, and amazed at the same time.  
  
"The same thing happened to me when I was younger. I didn't know how to swim at all, and someone just pushed me into a lake." the pink haired girl explained,"You should just stick to the shallow parts, I don't need to be a partner short."  
  
*two days later during breakfast*  
  
"Lets see.. First, Zero and I have lecture hall after breakfast, then training class,we still have instructor Azuma, next is technical training, Zero has to go anyway though, lunch, a bit of free time, class and finally dinner. how about you Ikhny?" Kizna had just received her schedule, and was a bit curious as to everyone else's.  
  
"Well, Kizna, our schedules are almost identical, except we have instructor Keryia. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Not that I know of. But I'm sure he's a kind instructor."  
  
TBC (hopefully)  
  
  
  
A/N: R&R Please!!! Chapters don't just write themselves. (you can stop reading here unless you have time to waste, otherwise, click on the review button and continue, right now I'm going to just say stuff, and do a semi- quck analysis on Hiead, because I suddenly like him and feel I have to do somthing, afterward, I'm going to sleep) Hello, It's finally mothers day!! YaY!! Its 4 in the morning and I have to wake up early tomorrow, I mean today. Now for Hiead. Personality: dark, silent, cruel, keeps to himself. Other Things and the Proof: Contrary to popular belief, Hiead doesn't hurt Ikhny that much, infact through out the Anime, I only saw him hurt her once, and that was the 'don't try to understand me' part. (please correct me if I'm wrong) Hiead actually has a heart..... or part of one anyway. During the last episode, he saved Zero from death, but when Zero called him up on it, he said 'I only did it to see the extent of my EX' Remember, these are JUST MY THOUGHTS. Also, I'm currently under the effects of chocolate fudge, mistakes are possible. ^_~ 


	5. Problems

A/N: YaY!!! Chapter Five!!! Okay I know that in high school, and college, and so on have seniors as the last year, but I was going on more along the lines that being a senior is a rank, because, if it was your last year, and a pilot didn't suddenly run out of EX or drop dead, then you'd have to go home, eh? Now with that sorted out, I'm going to leave the names, numbers and etc the same, because if I changed them, it'd be confusing. Lastly, thank you Andrea, some constructive criticism, oh, and I love your details. This chapter is semi detailed, but note, it took a long time, and it's probably going to be the only one of it's kind.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm wish, still wishing I owned it, but I don't  
  
  
  
Kizna and Ikhny finished eating in peace, when a loud commotion was heard, entering the room.  
  
"Kizna, isn't that Zero, and.... and.... Force Wartilliam?" That last few words slowly tumbled out of her mouth. She, of course, avoided Force at all costs, but to her, he seemed exactly like a person she knew. Her own violent partner had the same personality as far as she could see. she suddenly gave a violent shutter at those thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her friend asked with confusion and worry on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing." the mouse like girl replied, "I think you should break those two up before you go to class." and with that, Ikhny mustered up her best there's-absolutely-nothing-wrong smile and walk off to find Hiead and their class.  
  
As Kizna approached, she could hear yelling from both sides. Apparently Zero had ran into Force as he came into the dinning hall, and didn't apologize. ~It's just like him, no manners.~Kizna thought. Fists began to fly and Zero probably wouldn't come out alive, and Kizna couldn't let that happen. She got right in between them and forced them apart. She then noticed that she wasn't the only one to try. Carres, Force's repairer, was there too, telling Force, "Um.. Force, Sir? If you keep fighting like that, you'll be kicked out of G.O.A. with demerits, or maybe even more disgraceful, demoted to second troop." This, of course, got his attention, he hated any of the younger candidates, and to be bumped down with them made him stop.  
  
"Fine!" he growled, and added in an undertone, "But if he does it again, no guarantees." Slowly he took Carres and left, possibly to class.  
  
"Zero! What was that for?!?" Kizna screamed with distress into his ear, and began to examine Zero as closely as she could.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Zero yelled back, "He started it!" Zero motioned toward the hall in which Force had left in as he pushed Kizna away.  
  
"Com'on Zero, we'll be late for class," and with that, Kizna dragged Zero off by the collar, down the same hallway that Force had went down.  
  
"But I didn't even get to eat breakfast!!" Zero whined and struggled as he was dragged off. He was clearly disappointed, although the food was a terrible glob of mashed up energy food, he rarely found time to eat it in the morning, and, well, he was hungry.  
  
  
  
**Later in class**  
  
"Kizna! you can stop dragging me now!" Zero was heard complaining as Kizna entered, dragging him in.(a/n: obvious isn't it?)  
  
"Hmm.... where is everyone?" Kizna asked, looking around. The whole room was barren except for the Cueval and one other person, their instructor Azuma, who looked, at the moment, extremely tired and not likely to yell.(a/n ^____^)  
  
"Instructor, Sir, where are the rest of the seniors?" Kizna asked, slowly approaching Azuma, who was clearly confused and startled at their appearance, as if he didn't expect them to arrive.  
  
"For once a senior arrives on time," he mused, "Don't worry about the rest of them, they'll be here in a few minutes. I just hope they get here before the new recruits finish running their laps for arriving late." Azuma obviously didn't get very much sleep with the new recruits tiring him out more then Zero and Hiead had done just the previous year.  
  
Slowly the door to the room opened, and who was standing there? The senior candidates that Erts had recently left. Force, the one Zero had a run in with minutes earlier, Yoshino, a focused candidate with few words, Sure, the head of the sanitation facility that Zero had a run in with a ways back, and Aracd, someone who was caught in Hiead's Ex's fury.  
  
"Hey, Azuma!" Aracd yell as soon as he entered.  
  
"Welcome back, recruits!" Azuma started,"I hope you enjoyed your day off, because from now on, this is your new class. You will train harder then you've--"  
  
"We've already heard your speech, Azuma! Can't we get started on beating the rookie to a pulp?" Aracd asked, politely enough.  
  
"*sighs* We aren't going to start with that, first," Azuma started, "we'll start with another series of Cueval combats once again. You will be against ten type M Victim. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Lets see how this kid made it to senior rank," Force answered with a sneer.  
  
"I'm not a-- Ah!" Zero was suddenly cut off as Force picked Zero up by the collar,and threw him toward the simulation pod.  
  
"System okay," Kizna yelled as she swiftly went through all of the controls and settings,"Simulation begin. Zero, I'm running an analysis on the M type Victim. Their not very fast, but attack damage is high. So all you have to do is shoot them down."  
  
"Okay, Kizna," Zero replied with enthusiasm, "Where's the closest one?"  
  
  
  
**Later, after the simulation ended**  
  
"Not bad candidate," Azuma told Zero as he entered the room, "You're still a bit slower then your new classmates, but that's expected. Seniors have a small competition among themselves, best attacking times, most wins, and so on. The better you do, the higher you get. Force here is at the top of G.O.A. so to speak. Get past him, and you'll be a pilot in no time."  
  
"Don't get your hope up, kid!" Force once again, showed hatred within his voice.  
  
"I'm not a kid!!" Zero yelled back clutching his fists near his face. He was beginning to really hate this guy. He was almost like Hiead, only he seemed to talk more.  
  
"They should have let you have another year to grow out of that attitude, kid. Keep acting like that, and Force here would be glad to serve you up to Victim on a platter," Aracd added, trying to keep this kid quiet, and to stop Force from being demoted for beating the kid's face in.  
  
"I'm not a kid!!!!" Zero screamed, about ready to start up his EX and humiliate the both of them.  
  
"To us you are, and I really think you need another hair cut," Sure began, "Maybe a little off the back top and sides...."  
  
The other seniors started to snicker for Sure had told them all about the kid afraid of scissors.(a/n: I just had to add that! ^-^)  
  
"Um.." Zero was quickly losing anger, and instead began to shiver, his face distorted in fear.  
  
"Just as I thought! Hey Sure, why don't you give him a buzz cut while you're at it?" Aracd asked, through his teeth, his face squinted up with laughter.  
  
"Okay, enough torture. Sure, give the boy a haircut, the rest of you are dismissed." Azuma began to walk off in the other direction, toward a large commotion outside in the hall, slowly shaking his head, Azuma left.  
  
**oOoOoOo Technical Training a.k.a. the docking bay.**  
  
"Okay, we are here to learn further about your pro-ings. All candidates for pilot will learn about emergency mode, and will be educated in simple repair of you pro-ings in the case that you are stranded in space with out others to assist," a tall women announced to all of the candidates standing before her. She seemed well educated in technological fields.  
  
"Ikhny, isn't that our old instructor?" Kizna whispered to the brown haired girl standing beside her.  
  
"I'm not sure really," was the reply.  
  
"So how was your day? What did Hiead do to you this time?" Kizna once again launched into questions.  
  
"It was fine, really," Ikhny said, trying to sound ernest,"It was very uneventful."  
  
"I guess it would be,"Kizna sighed with disappointment,"With Hiead, all of the other seniors were probably huddled against the far wall, though I wouldn't blame them, after that whole EX out of control thing going on."  
  
"Repairers, you are to show your partner how to repair the thrusters from within the cockpit. Proceed!" the women ordered strictly.  
  
"I don't even think Hiead would even listen to you tell if him what to do," Kizna bluntly told Ikhny as she put her arms behind her head,"Do you think he even listens........" she cut off, because of a sudden prodding in her back. *poke poke poke* ~there it was again, who is this annoying?!?~ Kizna's faces suddenly twisted in annoyance, with out warning, she backhanded the person.  
  
"Ow! Why did you do that? Shouldn't we get started?" the goofball of a partner of her's was on the ground, rubbing his head.  
  
~I shouldn't have asked who~ Kizna mused in her head, "Okay, lets get started!"  
  
  
  
A/n: What do you think???? R&R please? Okay, okay so their a bit OOC, don't blame me, it's late. There are mistakes in there somewhere, point them out if you can. 


End file.
